The object of the present invention relates to an improved structure for sunvisors which is intended, specifically, to increase the safety of automobile occupants in the event of collision.
A wide variety of embodiments of sunvisors for automobiles are well known. They are generally based on a body obtained by injecting a material of low specific gravity, such as polyurethane, incorporating a frame for reinforcing the structure, consisting of a metal rod whose shape is similar to that of the outline of the sunvisor body, and which is firmly attached to a hinge and a hanging bridge. As is also well known, the sunvisor is attached by one of its ends to an attachment device generally comprising a base member and a bent supporting pivot, while its other end is attachable to a support fitted for the purpose. Both the device and the support are anchored on their respective fixed points on the structure of the automobile. The sunvisor is fitted to the attachment device by means of the supporting pivot and in such a way that the vertical arm of the supporting pivot remains housed in said base member and then horizontal arm of the supporting pivot remains housed in the sunvisor's hinge. This means of fitting enables the sunvisor to be turned around the base member of the attachment device and around the horizontal arm of the supporting pivot. Therefore the sunvisor can be moved by the user to any of its normal positions of ruse, remaining stable in any of those positions owing to the mutual action of the positioning means incorporated in both the supporting pivot of the attachment device and the sunvisor's hinge. The purpose of fitting the sunvisor to the support attached to the structure of the vehicle via the hanging bridge is to avid any mechanical overloads on the attachment device under normal conditions.
One of known attachment devices for sunvisors in automobiles is disclosed in Spanish patent application P 9201316. This device has a base member and a bent supporting pivot. Another attachment with the hanging bridge for sunvisors disclosed in Spanish patent application P 9101388. The hanging bridge has a sliding body and a retaining body inter-attachable and attachable to the metal rod, and a structurally independent pin which stands clear of the sunvisor and is attachable to the support attached to the structure of the vehicle.
When the sunvisor is fitted to the attachment device and to the support, by means of the hinge and the hanging bridge respectively, the sunvisor forms a whole with the structure of the automobile through the supporting pivot of the attachment device and through the pin of the sunvisor's hanging bridge. Under these circumstances, in the event of collision, if the vehicle's occupants, particularly-those traveling in front, are thrown against the sunvisor, the rigidity and high strength of the coupling of the sunvisor to the vehicle structure may, under certain circumstances, result in injury.